FateGrand Order : Kaosu no Sekai no Kyuseishu
by Kamikaze Ryuu
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah cerita legenda. Cerita dari 3 raja dan rakyatnya untuk mencegah kehncuran dunia baru. Raja termasyur Gilgamesh aka Naruto, King of King Ozymandiaz, dan King of Knight Arthuria Pendragon. Sebenarnya ada beberapa raja lagi. Tapi 3 ini yang paling dominan. Alasannya karena para cecunguk 3 raja ini juga diterjunkan. Rakyat mereka maksudku.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate/Grand Order : Kaosu no Sekai no Kyuseishu**

**By**

**NERO**

SEMUA HAL DIDALAM BERDASARKAN IMAJINASI SAYA, TAPI SETIAP KARAKTER MEMILIKI PENCIPTANYA MASING – MASING.

OHH YA, I AM COME BACK GAESS!

...

Ini adalah sebuah dunia yang penuh dengan kekacauan didalam pikiran seorang Author. Seorang Author yang baru saja selamat dari depresi akibat kehilangan banyak chapter lebih tepatnya. Btw story yang lain bakalan berhenti beroprasi.

Cerita ini memiliki latar belakang sebuah dunia, dunia yang awalnya hanya lah dunia kosong sebelum akhirnya muncul benda – benda langit. Itu adalah proses penciptaan yang dilakukan oleh** God **yang telah diberkati oleh **Root.**

Bintang – bintang yang merupakan bola gas raksasa muncul dalam kekosongan di ikuti oleh planet yang mengitari mereka. Jutaan misteri yang mustahil di pecahkan muncul dalam rentang waktu kurang dari 1 triliun tahun penciptaan sebuah dimensi.

Benda langit seperti komet, asteroid, dan sebagainya tercipta sebagai pendamping di ikuti berbagai sistem rumit dunia yang lebih kompleks lagi seperti waktu dan untaian energi takdir dari **Root**.

Di sebuah tempat, ada 8 planet yang berbeda ukuran tercipta. Disalah satu planet tersebut turunlah makhluk yang kelak dipanggil sebagai manusia pertama didunia, Adam dan Ave.

Mereka turun ke dunia bersama dengan sang iblis Luchifer yang dikutuk oleh **God.** Dari sana, sejarah berputar, menciptakan kekuatan menakjubkan bernama **Sejarah**.

Era terus berputar, tapi sebuah kejadian paling rahasia tetap disimpan **God **yang mengawasi New Era dari singgasana miliknya. Rahasia sebelum adanya kekosongan, rahasia yang akan menyelamatkan dunia miliknya dari kehancuran lebih dekat.

... ...

Jumlah tak bisa dihitung kartu yang mengeluarkan cahaya muncul dihadapan tuhan yang duduk kesepian disinggasana miliknya. Wajah yang begitu bercahaya menatap setiap kartu tanpa memperdulikan gejolak perang antara anak-anaknya.

_**-Rahasia yang telah tersimpan sekian waktu harus aku gunakan sebagai kekuatan yang mampu menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran yang mendekat. **_

Tangan sang Creator menggapai sebuah kartu yang paling bersinar megah. Di saamping kartu tersebut, terdapat sebuah kartu bergambar sosok cantik berambut hijau dan bermata ungu yang mempesona.

Kartu-kartu itu adalah kristalisasi legenda dari sebuah dunia yang sudah hancur. Lebih tepatnya, dunia yang di ciptakan Tuhan saat ini adalah tempat dimana dulunya terdapat dunia tersebut.

Dunia yang damai diluar, penuh konflik di dalam itu sangat rumit dan mencengangkan. Bahkan, tuhan saat ini tak bisa meniru sistem dunia tersebut dan memilih membuat dunia sesuai dengan kapasitasnya saat ini.

Dunia tersebut sangatlah menarik dan beberapa hal digunakan oleh tuhan untuk merangkai takdir didunianya ini. Ini sangat menarik jika semua berjalan sesuai salah satu takdir.

_**-Eiyuu Ou, raja pahlawan dan merupakan raja termasyur pada era lama. Kau akan sekali lagi terwujud untuk mrngemban beban berat bagi dunia bersama Eiyuu yang lain. Buatlah jalan takdirmu, Gilgamesh.**_

...

Swushhhh

Gugusan angin musim dingin membawa bersama salju dingin yang dihasilkan oleh uap air yang membeku di atmosfer yang dingin. Di sebuah taman kota kecil bernama, Kuoh, sosok anak kecil berambut pirang dan bermata merah mempesona berdiri diam.

Sebuah senyum kekanakan terlihat di wajahnya dan sedang memegangi tangan seorang perempuan muda yang digambarkan 'kecantikan melewati batas pria dan wanita'.

Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian tebal untuk mengurangi hawa dingin, sementara itu, anak kecil di sampingnya hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos yang ditimpa oleh jaket hitam tanpa di resleting, sebagai bawahannya adalah celana hitam dan sepatu hitam bergaris putih dengan merk disensor.

"Semua hal sudah disiapkan. Apakah proyek Grand Order ini bisa berhasil, Gil?"

Suara merdu terdengar menyejukkan telinga anak kecil disampingnya, tapi anak kecil itu mengeryitkan dahinya tak suka.

"Namaku saat ini adalah Naruto, Enkidu! Jangan buat aku mengulangi untuk 20 kalinya hari ini."

Sosok cantik itu memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan sahabat satu-satunya itu. Dia selalu menjadi orang yang berhati-hati. Padahal dalam legendanya, dia digambarkan sebagai raja lalim yang tak lama kemudian tobat.

Memang tulisan sejarah tak bisa sepenuhnya benar. Kebenarannya adalah sahabatnya ini merupakan raja yang seenaknya sendiri dan urakan. Sikapnya ini sering membuat orang salah tanggap akan kepribadiannya dan menjadikannya musuh.

Untungnya dia sangat kuat hingga bahkah para Primodial God tak berani gegabah menghadapinya. Hingga Enkidu diciptakan untuk menjadi tandingannya, tapi itu hanya bisa mengimbanginya tanpa bisa mengalahkannya.

"Soal Grand Order. Kita pasti berhasil, bahkan jika hanya ada kita berdua, Grand Order masih dapat dilakukan. Sayangnya kekuatan kita dibatasi agar tak menghancurkan planet ini. Mengesalkan!"

Gil atau bisa kita bilang Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sebelum mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ekspresi anak – anak yang imut. Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan taman bersama Enkidu menatap kejalan dengan riang dan sesekali bercanda.

Enkidu secara alami membalas dan tertawa kecil sesekali.

Tak jauh dari mereka, tepatnya diatas atap sebuah gedung berlantai 3, sosok pria yang mengenakan kimono (?) hitam mengawasi dengan pandangan bingung sebelum akhirnya mengendikan bahu dan pergi meninggalkan rontokan bulu gagak.

Senyum anak kecil polos Naruto langsung menghilang digantikan tawa riang. Sedangkan Enkidu disampingnya tersenyum tipis serta mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan mungil Naruto dalam wujud bocah 12 tahun.

"Gagak kotor yang menyedihkan! Dia bahkan mudah sekali tertipu oleh kita."

"Terkadang kepintaran seseorang akan menjadi bumerang. Gagak itu memang pintar, sayangnya dia terlalu pintar hingga menganggap sekali pandang sebagai telusuri dalam."

Enkidu tersenyum penuh makna saat mengucapkan perkataan rumit itu. Naruto tersenyum dengan mata tertutup dan mereka mulai memasuki zona pejalan kaki dipinggir jalan. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang karena cuaca yang dingin.

Tapi 2 makhluk itu tetap menjadi pusat perhatian akibat penampilan mereka yang bisa dibilang menawan. Apalagi penampilan Enkidu yang menempati tubuh manusia didunia ini. Wajahnya sama seperti didunianya dulu, hanya saja pancaran aura kecantikannya menambah daya tariknya.

Intinya, Enkidu yang direinkarnasi dalam bentuk manusia memiliki charm lebih sebagai perempuan. Jika Naruto bertemu dengannya dulu dalam keadaan seperti ini, Enkidu sudah menjadi Ratunya suka atau tidak suka.

" Nee Kita ke sana Onee-chan! Kita ke sana!"

Naruto dengan penuh semangat manarik tangan Enkidu ke arah Cafe yang dipintunya tergantung kata _Open._ Enkidu mengangguk mantap dan menuju Cafe itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Cafe yang menjadi hening setelah ke datangan mereka berdua. Naruto menarik Enkidu kesalah satu meja dan dengan sopannya menarik sebuah kursi agar bisa di duduki oleh Enkidu.

"Silahkan duduk Ratuku!"

Naruto mempersilahkan Enkidu untuk duduk dengan senyum main-main. Enkidu tertawa ringan menghadapi tingkah Naruto dan dengan santai duduk disana dengan anggun, mengikuti permainan Naruto.

...

Slrupppp

Naruto duduk dipagar pembatas digedung yang berada di samping sebuah Akademi bergaya Eropa klasik sambil menghabiskan ramennya. Naruto melemparkan wadah ramen yang kosong kebawah, tepat kearah tong sampah dibawah.

Akademi itu terlihat biasa saja dalam pandangan normal, tapi dari segi supranatural, seseorang dapat melihat selubung energi mengelilingi Akademi tersebut.

Swushh

Angin malam menderu, menerpa Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan ringan diatas pembatas diatas gedung. Tak lama, suara benda jatuh terdengar dibelakangnya diikuti oleh suara langkah kaki yang terdengar ringan.

"Gagak itu hanya besar mulutnya saja. Apakah kita perlu membunuhnya?"

"Tidak perlu, hanya gunakan ini untuk menghapus ingatannya dan tanamkan ingatan baru. Bagaimana dengan kadal putih itu? Kau sudah mengambilnya?"

Naruto mengambil sebuah alat dari distorsi ruang disampingnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Enkidu yang berdiri dengan tenang dibelakang. Enkidu terlihat memakai kain putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya serta topeng emas dan tombak emas yang dikelilingi runic kuno.

Enkidu membalas ringan dan segera melakukan tugasnya. Sedangkan untuk pertanyaan Naruto tadi tak perlu dijawab. Enkidu hanya menyerahkan 1 buah bola energi kebiruan dengan jiwa kadal putih bersayap didalamnya. Jiwa itu berenang dengan tenang tanpa gangguan.

Naruto mendengus melihat kadal itu dan dengan acuh menatap jiwa naga itu. Bola energi bergetar pelan sampai akhirnya bayangan naga putih menghilang sepenuhnya bersamaan dengan warna bola energi berubah menjadi transparant.

Naruto memainkan bola itu dengan ringan sebelum akhirnya menghancurkannya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Mengakibatkan energi didalamnya terserap kedalam tangannya tanpa menimbulkan efek perubahan apapun.

"Berpikir energi spasial sekuat ini disatukan dengan jiwa serta tubuh naga,,,, benar-benar menggelikan!"

"Bukankah dengan begini lebih menarik? Kau bisa menambah koleksimu kan?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat merasakan pelukan dari belakangnya. Rasa hangat dan aroma rumput segar yang menenangkan mengindra penciumannya, membuat otak dan perasaannya menjadi rileks.

"Apakah setelah menjadi seorang manusia kau berani menggodaku? Iman seorang Raja dalam memilih pasangan sangatlah tinggi, Enkidu!"

"Memangnya apa salahnya? Bukankah aku masuk kualifikasi penuh. Tak ada yang bisa menyamai kualifikasi seorang Enkidu yang mempesona."

Suara centil yang dibuat – buat terdengar disamping telinga Naruto, menghantarkan rasa dingin bagi orang yang mendengarnya. Tapi Naruto tak mengubah ekspresi sedikitpun, walau ada sedikit percikan api didalam tubuhnya, Naruto tak menunjukannya.

Dia adalah Raja Pahlawan! Jika dia tergoda hanya dengan sebuah candaan, bagaimana Naruto bisa meletakkan wajahnya dihadapan pahlawan yang lain?

"Kau meremehkan yang lain. Masih ada Arthuria Pendragon, Nero, dan masih banyak lagi. Apakah kau yakin bisa mendapatkan hati Raja ini?"

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan saat mendengar dengusan sebal dibelakangnya. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang diantara jari-jarinya terdapat beberapa kartu dengan simbol berbeda-beda.

Ada yang bergambar sebuah benda aneh seperti pedang, busur emas, tombak merah, banteng emas, Wand dengan aura berwarna mengelilingi kartu, timbangan perak, serta kartu emas polos yang di kelilingi oleh cahaya runic menakjubkan.

"Hmmm? Bagaimana kalau kita ambil **Class** [Ruler]."

Dzinkk

Cahaya perak menerangi daerah sekitar untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya meredup seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Saaaa bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bersenang-senang? Pasukan iblis hampir sampai kesini. Kita harus menyambut mereka dengan baik bukan?"

Naruto mengeluarkan senyum penuh makna dalam wujud dewasa. Dia mengenakan pakaian tempur berwarna perak penuh ukiran runic kuno. Armor tempur itu ditimpa oleh Haori putih tanpa lengan dengan simbol timbangan dibelakang punggungnya.

Sebuah staff perak dengan ujung kepala singa bermata biru tergenggam ditangan kanannya dan diketukkan diudara kosong hingga meninggalkan riak biru adalah simbol hukum rakyat Uruk dibawah kepemimpinannya.

**Noble Phantasm : Staff of Supreme King**

Enkidu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menghentakkan tombaknya ringan hingga menimbulkan percikan ajaib yang menelan mereka berdua.

...

Dunia ini menyenangkan.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Hyoudo Issei sebelumnya saat menjadi iblis. Memikirkan menjadi Raja Harem dengan dikelilingi perempuan cantik ber Oppai besar. Itu pasti menyenangkan dan tak diragukan lagi surga dunia.

Tapi Issei tak pernah menyangka jalan menuju impiannya sangatlah keras. Baru saja beberapa minggu dia menetapkan impiannya, peristiwa mengerikan menimpa dirinya serta para calon Haremnya!

Issei merintih pelan dan berusaha bangkit untuk menatap sosok makhluk suci yang dikutuk, makhluk itulah yang menimbulkan peristiwa besar ini. Bersamanya, 3 ekor anjing berkepala 3 melayang dan menatap rendah kesekumpulan iblis _noob_ yang ada dibawahnya.

Tak cukup hanya dengan anjing neraka, ada puluhan orang gila yang memegang Light Saber layaknya Jedi difilm yang ditonton Issei minggu lalu, tak hanya itu saja, mereka juga memegang pistol sihir berbahan bakar Light Magic.

Para makhluk kampret ini menyerang Issei dkk dan dengan telak menghajar mereka tanpa ampun. Bahkan Malaikat Jatuh bersayap 5 pasang itu tak turun tangan, hanya anak buahnya saja sudah cukup mengalahkan mereka.

"mwahahahahahahaha apakah hanya ini kemampuanmu iblis kecil! Dasar lemah! Lemah! Lemah!"

Suara menghina yang menjengkelkan terdengar dari mulut seorang pembasmi setan gila. Ditangannya terdapat pedang bercahaya yang merupakan gabungan 6 pecahan pedang Excalibur yang asli.

"Sialan!"

Yuuto Kiba.

Ikemen pengguna pedang yang terkenal di Akademi Kuoh ini. Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan tubuh penuh luka goresan pedang. Ckckckck untung wajahnya baik-baik saja.

Freed yang merupakan pembasmi setan gila tertawa lucknut mendengar umpatan salah satu lawannya. Freed melangkah kedepan dan dengan ringan mengambil sebuah pedang bercahaya lain disamping tubuh gadis manusia cantik.

"Maa panen yang bagus hari ini. Pengguna Excalibur Destruction datang sendiri, dengan begini semua pecahan dapat disatukan kembali!"

Freed kegirangan menatap 2 pedang dikedua tangannya. Kokabiel sebagai dalang utama kekacauan ini hanya melayang dengan tenang diudara. Mata miliknya terpejam merasakan fluktuasi energi teleportasi menuju kesini.

'Setidaknya 10 Hight Class Devil dan 1 Ultimate Class Devil.'

Kokabiel membuka matanya dan memandang kelompok iblis muda yang terbaring pingsan dibawah. Hanya ada 2 iblis yang masih sadarkan diri dari 2 kelompok iblis Sitri dan Gremory itu. Sungguh menyedihkan!

"Maafkan aku Seekiryuutei. Salahkan nasib yang menyertaimu. Kalian harus ikut dalam masalah ini. Demi **Ayah, **aku akan melakukan tugas dalam benang takdir ini."

Kokabiel melirik Freed dan para Exorcist sebelum akhirnya mendengus pelan.

Srinkk

Kabiommmm

Lingkaran sihir muncul dibawah para Exorcist dan meledakkan mereka tanpa terkecuali, bahkan dengan kekuatan Excalibur, Freed masih tak bisa bereaksi lebih cepat dan akhirngnya menghilang terkena ledakan.

Mata Kokabiel menyimpit melihat 11 sosok dalam ledakan itu.

"Dhiehuser Bellial!"

Desis Kokabiel sambil melesatkan 1 buah tombak cahaya pekat.

Dsiuuu

Udara bergetar saat sebuah tombak cahaya meluncur kencang membelah udara menuju salah satu bayangan didalam ledakan.

Doommm

Ledakan menggelegar dan meruntuhkan sisa gedung akademi yang belum runtuh. Tapi tampaknya sosok incaran Kokabiel tak bergeming dari tempatnya, seolah tombak tersebut tak pernah m3nuju kearahnya.

Kokabiel menarik sudut bibirnya ketika melihat kejadian tadi. Terlihat jelas bahwa tombak ciptaannya tenggelam dalam lingkaran sihir sebelum akhirnya meledak ditempat lain. Tak salah lagi, ini sihir khusus klan Bellial,,,,,

"Space Breaker? Ini seperti bernostalgia saat perang dulu."

Kokabiel memejamkan matanya seolah tak menganggap kedatangan 11 iblis sebagai ancaman. Kokabiel memiliki keyakinan tersendiri terhadap kekuatannya. Bahkan untuk menghadapi musuh sekelas Mou seperti Falbium bisa dilakukan.

"Kokabiel. Jendral perang malaikat jatuh, apa kau tahu konsekuensi perbuatanmu ini?"

"Kenapa aku harus takut akibat dari apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

Kokabiel mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan Dhiehuser Bellial. Apa yang ditanyakannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak bermutu dan tidak juga berguna. Jika dia tidak siap akan akibatnya, kenapa dia melakukan ini? Dasar iblis kemarin sore!

Dhiehuser menggeram saat mendengar perkataan Kokabiel itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pertanyaannya tadi jelas adalah pertanyaan orang bodoh. Apalagi saat yang ditanya adalah malaikat jatuh bangkotan seperti Kokabiel.

Kokabiel menghempaskan aura membunuh bercampur tekanan mana menuju segala arah. Menyebabkan gelombang angin yang berpust pada dirinya dan memaksa 2 iblis muda yang masih sadar untuk pingsan.

Dhiehuser yang merasakan tekanan tirani dari Kokabiel berkeringat dingin. **Dark Mana** milik iblis menyelubungi dirinya untuk melawan pengaruh aura kekerasan sang jendral malaikat jatuh. Hal sama juga dilakukan iblis lain untuk melindungi mental dan fisik mereka.

"Kalian memang berbeda dengan bayi-bayi tadi. Pengendalian Mana dan konsentrasi kalian memang hebat. Berbeda dengan iblis merah dan budaknya yang menyerang secara sembrono menggunakan tenaga kasar, ataupun iblis Sitri yang terlalu banyak berpikir tanpa menghasilkan solusi. Kalian 11 iblis memiliki jam terbang lebih banyak dan pengalaman kalian luar biasa."

"Ohh kami merasa terhormat mendengar pujian gagak menjijikan sepertimu."

Kokabiel hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa mengindahkan perkataan jijik dari salah satu iblis itu. Mereka tidaklah layak untuk dia ladeni. Bahkan Dhiehuser juga tidaklah layak dia anggap sebagi musuh yang mengancam nyawa.

Dhiehuser menatap hati-hati lawan didepannya bersama 10 iblis yang dia pimpin kesini. Mereka ditugaskan untuk melindungi Rias dkk saat dalam bahaya sejak Rias masuk sekolah ini. Mereka selalu menyamar dengan baik hingga tak ketahuan bahkan oleh Sona Sitri yang terkenal teliti dan hati-hati.

"Tugasmu itu sudah selesai Figo."

Deg

Dhiehuser tersentak mendengar panggilan Kokabiel terhadapnya. Kokabiel yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Dhiehuser tak bergemung dan melanjutkan ucapannya. Toh tugasnya sudah selesai, ini adalah saatnya Kokabiel kembali menjadi yang seharusnya.

"Tugasmu sebagai iblis telah selesai."

Dwoshh

Jlep Jlep Jlep

"Khuaahhhh!"

10 iblis bawahan Dhiehuser terbunuh langsung dengan tubuh tertembus tombak kuat yang terbuat dari lumpur. Dhiehuser tak merespon, atau lebih tepatnya dia tak peduli. Dhiehuser lebih memilih menatap kearah lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang di ciptakan Kokabiel.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu, sebuah portal tercipta dan sebuah pantulan warna sosok perempuan cantik berambut hitam menatap dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mata coklat yang penuh rasa cinta ibu menatap kedepan, kearah Dhiehuser atau lebih tepatnya,,,,

**Fego Aston Bellial.**

...

"Ibu!"

Bruk

Fego memeluk sang ibu dengan derai air mata. Sang ibu hanya bisa memeluknya erat dan mengelus punggungnya untuk menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cinta seorang ibu.

"Ibu! Hiks bagaimana... bagaimana kau masih hidup? Bukankah saat itu ibu dibunuh oleh iblis liar dihutan?"

Fego mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah elok sang ibu. Fego tak lagi memperdulikan situasi ataupun Kokabiel yang sudah melayang turun ketanah menatapnya tanpa menunjukan raut wajah tertentu. Tak merasa tersentuh atau apapun.

Sang ibu atau bisa kita panggil **Matha Aston**, hanya bisa tersenyum sedih mendengar pertanyaan sang anak tentang kejadian masa lalu. Dia tahu bahwa anaknya menyimpan segudang pertanyaan seperti bagaimana bisa dia masih hidup? Kenapa dia masih hidup padahal ini sudah 200 tahun? Siapa yang menyelamatkan dia? Dan masih banyak lagi.

Matha menangkup wajah anak tercintanya itu dan mencium dahinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sudah sangat tersiksa dirinya untuk menunggu saat dimana bisa bertemu dengan anaknya lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Dunia ini keras dan penuh kebohongan Fego. Kau mungkin tak percaya aku masih hidup, tapi ketahuilah bahwa apa yang kau percayai selama ini salah."

Fego terlihat kebingungan dengan perkataan ibunya yang tidak to the point.

"Apa maksudmu ibu? Kenapa aku harus tidak percaya kau masih hidup? Kau ada didepanku dan aku sebagai anakmu bisa mengetahui bahwa kau adalah ibuku!"

Matha tersenyum disela air mata yang mengalir dikedua bola matanya. Kemudian dengan suara lirih, semua kebenaran diungkapkan dan membuat Fego mendidih dalam kemarahan. Perasaan kecewa, sedih, terkhianati, dan kebencian!

...

Kebenarannya adalah...

Fego sejak kecil diasuh oleh orang tuanya dihutan daerah eropa 200 tahun yang lalu. Ayahnya seorang iblis berdarah murni dari clan Bellial yang terkenal akan kemampuan sihir Space Breaker yang mempunya kemampuan untuk membelokkan proyektil agar tidak mengenai tubuh pengguna.

Sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang perempuan cantik sederhana yang jatuh cinta dengan mengesampingkan batasan ras. Hari mereka indah dam bahagia sampai pada suatu ketika insident terjadi.

Apa yang ada didalam ingatan Fego adalah ayahnya dibunuh iblis liar dan kemudian ibunya juga diseret kedalam hutan hingga tak kembali. Kemudian Fego ditemukan oleh keluarga Gremory dan diasuh untuk dijadikan penerus clan Bellial.

Itu yang ada didalam ingatan Fego!

Kenyataannya, apa yang terjadi sangatlah berbeda dan bertentangan dengan apa yang ada didalam ingatan Fego. Pada malam itu, pasukan iblis yang dipimpin penguasa iblis muda menerjang rumah sederhana mereka dan membunuh ayahnya.

Fego dan Matha berlari kedalam hutan sejauh mungkin walau pada akhirnya Fego berhasil ditangkap. Sedangkan Matha terjatuh kedalam aliran deras sungai. Mengapung beberapa hari, seseorang menemukan ibunya dan merawatnya sampai saat ini.

...

"Tapi ibu, bagaimana kau masih semuda ini? Siapa orang yang menolong ibu? Dan kenapa ibu bisa kenal dengan Kokabiel?"

Tunggg

Swushhhh

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak Bocah!"

"Hmm! Kamu membuang waktu yang berharga. Para Siscon itu sudah mulai bergerak."

**TBC**

**Errrrrr saya bingung mau tulis apa di sini. Yang jelas saya balik lagi dengan semangat baru setelah lihat cuplikan trailer Fate/Grand Order : Zettai Maju Seisei Babylonia. Btw ini udah berapa lama sejak aku menghilang?**

**Chih! Gak ada yanh baca ternyata. Khuh pengen nangis rasanya. Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa saya gak up cerita yang lain. Bakal saya jawab.**

**Njerrrr... Lappy gue modar coeg! 200 lebih chapter dah ngilang. Terus gue ngambek dan pundung di pojokan. Gak terima? Sama! Saya juga gak terima. Kenapa bisa 200 lebih chapter ilang begitu saja bersama laptop? Kalau modar ya modar sendiri aja! Jangan ajak 200an chapter buatanku modar bersama!**

**Oke, itu hanya alasan bercampur kemarahan. Saya mau pergi dulu dan selamat menunggu buka puasa. Bagi yang berpuasa, saya ucapkan...**

**Yang kuat njerrr!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate/Grand Order : Kaosu no Sekai no Kyuseishu**

**By**

**NERO**

SEMUA HAL DIDALAM BERDASARKAN IMAJINASI SAYA, TAPI SETIAP KARAKTER MEMILIKI PENCIPTANYA MASING – MASING.

OHH YA, I AM COME BACK GAESS!

...

Haloha!

Hmm kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto atau terserah kalian. Sebenarnya namaku Gilgamesh sih. Tapi karena kebawa nonton anime sebelah, aku jadi seperti ini. Ganti nama biar keren seperti anime sebelah.

Oke, aku rasa aku terlalu buang – buang waktu. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Fego dichapter sebelumnya. Begini penjelasannya...

Ibu Fego, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di chapter kemarin, dia diselamatkan oleh seseorang dan itu adalah Enkidu. Yahh sesuai tipikalnya, Enkidu membawanya bersama kewilayah khusus milikku dan memintaku mengijinkannya tinggal.

Tentu pertama kalinya aku menolak. Bagaimanapun juga, saat itu kekuatan Kerajaanku bersama 2 yang lain masihlah lemah, belum mencapai puncaknya. Bisa saja Matha adalah mata – mata atau lebih buruknya dia buron dari penjara.

Gawat jika dia merupakan buronan makhluk supranatural. Di tubuhnya bisa jadi ditanami Magecraft pelacak dan resiko akan gawat jika tempat khusus ini ditemukan. Tapi Enkidu bersikukuh dan kemudian menceritakan semua hal yang dialami Matha.

Nah,,,,, dari sana otakku yang seperti nama belakang Author, Cemerlang, langsung berputar penuh. Mereka bisa dimanfaatkan dengan cara tepat. Mulai saat itu, aku mempersilahkan Matha tinggal dan bekerja sebagai Builder setelah sembuh.

Aku menyuruh para Hassan untuk mengawasi keadaan Fego semenjak itu dan menunggu kesempatan. Kesempatan di mana aku bisa menariknya dipihakku dan mengorek semua informasi para iblis jahanam dineraka.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja langsung merebut Fego secara paksa dan tanpa ketahuan dengan mudah. Tapi itu akan merusak semua rencana yang aku pikirkan!

Rencanaku adalah untuk membiarkan Fego diperalat oleh para iblis itu lebih lama sebelum pada akhirnya merebutnya kembali. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengurangi resiko dimana Fego ketahuan menjadi mata-mata.

Kalian mengerti dengan kata-kataku yang belibet? Ghahhh pokoknya begitulah!

Intinya saat aku mendengar bahwa dia mengawal adik Mou dibumi, aku menelurkan rencana lagi dengan menggunakan si Kokabiel. Malaikat yang di tugaskan God untuk mengikutiku yang mengakibatkan sayapnya menjadi jatuh. Aku menyuruhnya menjadi mata-mata di Grigory dan itu sangat berhasil.

Tapi kesampingkan soal itu dulu. Aku menelurkan rencana untuk mengambil Fego sekaligus mengumpulkan 6 pecahan Excalibur serta memanaskan keadaan antar fraksi hingga menimbulkan pertemuan 3 fraksi.

Mhuahahaahhahaha!

Aku sangat jenius bukan? Ayolah, jangan malu mengakui kejeniusan otakku ini. Aku mampu mengatur ini semua dengan sekali jalan. Itu adalah hal hebat kau tahu.

Owww,,,,,, apakah sudah paham? Aku anggap kalian semua sudah paham. Kata terakhir dalam sudut pandangku kali ini,,,,,,,,,,,

**Welcome to my world...**

...

Swushhhh

Wunggggg

Dzak dzak dzakk

Swasshhhh

Kendaraan – kendaraan canggih melintas di udara bersama dengan 07beberapa manusia yang mengendalikannya. Tak hanya itu saja, naga hitam yang sudah jinak terbang diatas gedung membawa benda-benda layaknya robot raksasa.

Tak jarang, ada beberapa manusia dengan aura luar biasa berlalu lalang dan mendapatkan hormat dari orang sekitar. Kalian pasti bingung ini ada di mana kan? Ini adalah tempat yang di bicarakan oleh Naruto tadi.

Ini adalah tempat domain khusus yang berada di Segitiga Bermuda. Wilayah yang di anggap berbahaya oleh manusia biasa maupun makhluk supranatural sekalipun. Bahkan para dewa sendiri tak berani mengunjungi tempat ini.

Semua ini karena tempat ini dilindungi medan kekuatan khusus yang diciptakan tuhan. Kalaupun seseorang mampu menembusnya, mereka masih akan digempur oleh Formasi Magis dari Sovereign of Magical Wands milik Naruto.

Wilayah ini merupakan basis utama dari para **Eiyuu** dan mengandung kekuatan tempur luar biasa. Didalamnya terdapat 3 wilayah kerajaan besar dengan penduduk serta kekuatan militer yang unik dan kuat.

Kerajaan pertama adalah kerajaan Britania Raya. Kerajaan yang di pimpin langsung oleh King Arthuria bersama beberapa anggota Round Table seperti Tristan, Galahad, Lancelot, Bedivere, serta Mordred.

Ada juga sang Lion Heart, King Richard II serta Merlin yang imut. Kerajaan ini memiliki 'rakyat' yang juga berasal dari ksatria di Camelot. Kekuatan mereka tak diragukan lagi dan bahkan beberapa **Eiyuu** dari berbagai dunia bergabung bersama seperti Achilles.

Kerajaan kedua adalah Kingdom of Kings. Di pimpin oleh bocah sableng Ozymandiaz. Kerajaan ini anti mainstream karena tidak dihuni manusia. Kerajaan ini terdiri atas tatanan kuil dari Noble Phantasm milik Ozy.

Di sini, selain Ozy ada **Eiyuu **yang lain untuk membantunya mengelola seluruh bagian kompleks kuil raksasa ini. Ada Zhuge Liang, Darius III, Herakles, Semiramis, dan beberapa pahlawan lainnya. Btw penduduk kerajaan ini adalah Beast Phantams.

Kerajaan ketiga adalah kerajaan terkuat karena perkembangan sihir dan teknologinya sangat luar biasa. Nama kerajaan ini adalah Uruk dengan rajanya adalah Gilgamesh atau bisa di bilang Naruto. Rakyat Uruk sendiri di panggil menggunakan **Heroic Card** dalam jumlah besar.

Bangunan kota di desain sedemikian rupa untuk pertempuran. Benteng magis raksasa dengan **Magical Tower** yang berasal dari perbendaharaan GOB mampu memberikan pertahanan magis luar biasa. Bahkan jika Dewa Naga sekelas Great Red menyerang 3 hari penuh, rakyat Uruk masih bisa bertahan.

Di sini adalah pusat kekuatan utama, alasannya terletak bukan hanya pada teknologi saja. Tapi juga pada Rakyat Uruk yang luar biasa. Rakyat Uruk sendiri berasal dari Era Age of the Gods dan kekuatan sihir serta tubuh mereka melebihi manusia biasa.

Belum lagi saat ini produksi **Battle Suit** sudah dimulai dan disebarkan pada semua kerajaan yang ada. Teknologi paling canggih bangsa Uruk yang membuat mereka mampu bertahan dari gempuran Tiammat selama 7 tahun berturut-turut.

Kerajaan Uruk mempunyai banyak pahlawan hebat berupa Dewi yang dipanggil dalam wujud manusia. Ada Ishtar dan Ereshkigal, dua dewi sableng yang saat ini sedang duduk di singgasana yabg berada dibawah singgasana utama istana Uruk yang megah.

Ada juga **Eiyuu** lain seperti Nikola Tesla, Archimedes, Solomon, Oda Nobunaga, dan masih banyak lagi. Pasukan bayangan Hassan adalah organisasi dibawah 3 kerajaan ini dan selalu mengupdate informasi dari luar.

Sekedar informasi, Para Hassan melatih beberapa orang menjadi seorang assasint handal agar setiap saat mampu mengumpulkan berita di setiap tempat secara cepat. Kebanyakan adalah pengguna Secred Gear dan mereka tak mengetahui keberadaan wilayah khusus ini.

Aku rasa cukup penjelasan tentang wilayah khusus ini. Kita akan mulai pada Kerajaan Uruk, di sana terdapat sebuah kamar mewah dan disana sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk tenang memegang segelas wine.

Di pangkuannya terdapat kepala singa perak dengan berlian biru berbentuk segitiga. Tangan kirinya mengelus kepala singa yang merupakan perwujutan dari hukum Uruk.

"Apakah kau masih berpikir dunia ini layak diselamatkan?"

Naruto hanya diam sesaat dan menatap kearah pemandangan kota Uruk yang ramai. Ishtar yang tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ishtar mendekat kearah Naruto dan duduk di pangkuannya, sedangkan singa perak sudah memudar menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"Kau terlalu mendapatkan beban. Kau sudah mengemban tugas melenyapkan setiap gangguan dunia selama 10.000 tahun di masa lalu. Bahkan dengan itu, kau masih di musuhi banyak orang yang sudah kau selamatkan. Selain aku, Enkidu, dan rakyat Uruk, tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa kau telah menyelamatkan dunia berkali-kali. Kau bahkan kehilangan ayahmu saat melawan Lamegeton dan meledakkan diri agar dapat membawa mati Tiammat. Kau seharusnya tak menerima tugas seberat ini, Gil."

"Selain Enkidu dan orang tuaku, kau adalah orang yang paling mengerti sifat yang aku miliki. Ini bukan tentang dunia ataupun manusia, tapi ini tentang sifat dan kata hatiku. Aku mengikuti arus dan terus terbawa. Jika aku melawan arus, apa yang akan terjadi menurutmu?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Ishtar dan mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka hingga hanya ada 2 cm jarak pemisah. Suara nafas dan aroma tubuh masing – masing dapat di cium. Sepasang mata merah milik Ishtar terlihat bergetar sebelum akhirnya Ishtar mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Naruto.

"Kau memang bodoh!"

Stap Stap Stap

Naruto hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian Ishtar yang penuh kemarahan terhadap sifatnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau dia tidak memiliki sifat seperti ini, Ishtar dan Enkidu tak akan menyukai dirinya sampai seperti ini.

"Dunia ini memang tak layak untuk di tolong. Tapi apakah aku harus diam saja saat melihat para makhluk lemah seperti manusia semenderita ini? Aku adalah Gilgamesh! Raja Pahlawan yang mengubah namanya menjadi Naruto agar gak jomblo(?). Aku pastikan taman kecil ini bisa aku selamatkan."

...

Sementara dunia pahlawan sedang sibuk menyiapkan jutaan Battle Suit. Para makhluk supranatural di kejudkan dengan diadakannya pertemuan 3 fraksi di dalam mythologi Bible. Ini bisa dikatakan sebagai sejarah karena fraksi malaikat ikut.

Sontak kejadian ini menjadi perhatian dunia supranatural. Mereka mewaspadai kejadian kedepan setelah adanya pertemuan ini. Desas-desus mengatakan bahwa pertemuan ini dimulai karena adanya serangan Kokabiel terhadap adik 2 Mou.

Dalam serangan tersebut, salah satu budak iblis dinyatakan terbunuh bersama 10 iblis yang membantu. Salah satu iblis yang selamat dan berhasil mengusir Kokabiel adalah Dhiehuser Bellial dan sekarang mendapat perawatan intensif akibat luka yang dia alami.

Kejadian yang tak kalah mengejudkannya adalah matinya sang kaisar naga putih dalam konfrontasi melawan Kokabiel. Ini mengejudkan dunia karena dalam menghadapi musuh kuat seperti Kaisar Naga Putih serta Dhiehuser, Kokabiel masih bisa bertahan dan melarikan diri.

Para makhluk supranatural membuat asumsi bahwa perang akan sekali lagi meletus hingga membuat berbagai Mythology menyiapkan kemungkinan ini. Dulu mythology Bible adalah mythology terkuat dan kekuatan malaikat dulunya tak selemah ini.

Slah satu malaikat perang bernama Gabriel dikatakan memimpin 1.000 malaikat elite saat Great War dan mampu menahan 2 Dewa Naga tanpa masalah. Bahkan dikatakan tanpa pasukan sekalipun, malaikat Gabriel mampu menahan Great Red.

Itu menunjukan kapasitasnya sebagai malaikat perang surga. Bahkan para Seraph lainnya dikatakan memiliki kekuatan yang tak kalah mengerikannya. Tapi semenjak kematian God, para malaikat mengembunkan kekuatannya untuk menjaga sebagian tatanan dunia.

Ini membuat kekuatan para malaikat menurun secara perlahan dan sekarang fraksi iblis menjadi yang terkuat di ikuti fraksi malaikat jatuh. Jika terjadi perang kembali, jelas para malaikat akan hancur.

Ini akan menjadikan tatanan dunia mengalami _Vacumm of Power_ dan para Mythology lain akan berlomba menguasai dunia dan menata sistem baru. Jika perang benar – benar terjadi, ini jelas akan menimbulkan gejolak luar biasa bagi dunia ini.

...

Dashhh

Gelombang fluktuasi mana bergetar di dalam lapangan terbuka Akademi Kuoh. Lingkaran sihir raksasa tercipta dan memuntahkan puluhan iblis kelas atas yang menggunakan item magic kelas tinggi.

Pasukan iblis itu mulai terbang dan membuat penghalang sihir kuat dan tak lama pasukan malaikat jatuh juga datang dengan pakaian armor secred gear buatan yang memiliki peforma tak kalah dari secred gear buatan God sendiri.

Pasukan 2 kekuatan besar mythology Bible membentuk barikade kuat dan saling bekerja sama walau pada kenyataannya mereka bisa saja saing bunuh hanya dengan sedikit profokasi. Mereka saat ini sedang menyiapkan perlindungan terhadap pemimpin 3 fraksi Bible.

Di sebuah gedung yang ada di Akademi, Rias Gremory terlihat menerawang jauh kedepan sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas lelah. Dia saat ini sedang memikirkan tentang masalah budak iblisnya yang beernama Hyoudo Issei.

Kaisar Naga Merah itu sedang sedih karena kehilangan Asia Argento. Yah Asia Argento telah meninggalkan mereka! Bukan karena dia terbunuh, tapi karena pada malam itu, tepat saat Kokabiel hampir membunuh semua orang, ada 2 manusia misterius yang mengaku sebagai teman malaikat datang.

Mereka mengambil Asia dan secara mengejudkan Asia mau dan meninggalkan mereka. Lebih mengejudkan lagi, 2 orang itu bisa merubah Asia kembali menjadi manusia dengan hentakan staff saja!

Info ini sudah dikabarkan kepada kakaknya dan mengejudkan para Mou. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa pihak malaikat telah mengembangkan sihir untuk mengembalikkan manusia kewujudnya yang seharusnya.

Ini seharusnya adalah hal yang baik menurut Rias. Dengan begitu, para iblis liar bisa di ubah menjadi manusia dan tak perlu ada pertempuran melawan mereka. Dengan begitu jumlah iblis liar yang menyerang manusia bisa di tekan.

Kebanyakan iblis liar menjadi seperti itu karena kemarahan mereka di ubah menjadi iblis. Dengan adanya teknik ini, tak akan ada lagi iblis liar dan kematian atas nama fraksi iblis bisa di tekan. Tapi Rias juga tahu bahwa ini juga akan merugikan pihak iblis.

Jika ini di dengar oleh para iblis reinkarnasi. Ada peluang mereka lebih memilih menjadi manusia dari pada menjadi iblis. Rias tak terkecuali. Rias telah merasakan kehidupan manusia dan merasa semua itu sangatlah menyenangkan!

Jika dia hidup sebagai manusia dan tak mengetahui apapun tentang supranatural, itu pasti akan menyenangkan. Hanya berbicara dengan teman, mengatasi masalah sehari-hari, bekerja, mendapat suami, melahirkan anak, dan hidup bahagia sampai meninggal.

Itu adalah skenario yang sempurna untuk Rias! Tapi sayangnya itu tak akan pernah bisa terjadi. Dia adalah Heir Gremory dan tak mungkin dia berubah menjadi manusia. Orang tua dan teman-temannya pasti tidak akan menyetujuinya.

Rias juga tahu bahwa kakaknya saat ini sedang dalam kondisi mood yang buruk sejak mendengar berita bahwa ada sihir yang mampu merubah iblis menjadi manusia kembali. Raut wajahnya bahkan lebih jelek dari pada saat mendengar bahwa Rias terluka sampai tak sadarkan diri.

"Itu fraksi Angel!"

Mata Rias terbuka dengan lebar saat melihat lingkaran sihir emas raksasa muncul ditengah lapangan. Lingkaran emas itu memuntahkan puluhan malaikat bersayap 5 pasang yang membawa armor mecha yang luar biasa!

Bahkan ada 3 Robot raksasa berwarna putih dengan garis biru disekujur tubuhnya! Ini terlihat seperti robot di Anime yang pernah Rias tonton 1 bulan yang lalu...Gundam!

Robot setinggi 19 meter itu bergerak dengan suara nyaring dan menuju pos penjagaan dengan acuh, tak memperdulikan tatapan dari 2 fraksi yang lain. Para malaikat elite dengan pakaian layaknya mecha juga bergerak seperti prosesi kerajaan, membentuk jalan menuju gedung pertemuan.

Mata Rias langsung terasa mau copot melihat sebuah keindahan berjalan mengenakan balutan armor putih klasik yang luar biasa. Keindahan itu berjalan bersama dengan Ikemen berambut pirang yang tampangnya seperti perempuan cantik.

Halo berwarna emas cerah bersinar diatas kepala keindahan, sedangkan untuk Ikemen memiliki Halo berwarna putih cerah. Cahaya runic kuno melayang dengan anggun di sekeliling 2 malaikat luar biasa itu. Ini jelas adalah **Tanpa cela**.

Mereka berdua bisa dibilang adalah personifikasi **Angel** yang sesungguhnya. Rias bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari keindahan yang sedang berjalan dengan anggun. Keindahan yang hanya setara dengan salah satu sosok yang mengambil Asia dulu.

"Bochou,,,,,, Kakakmu dan pemimpin malaikat jatuh telah datang di ruang pertemuan. Sepertinya hanya pihak Angel yang membuat keributan malam ini."

Rias memejamkan matanya dan berbalik menghadap kearah sosok perempuan menggoda yang merupakan ratu miliknya. Mata yang biasanya berisi candaan sekarang memiliki kilatan serius. Itu wajar mengingat pertemuan ini akan menjadi penentuan. Apakah akan ada perang atau tidak.

"Tujuan mereka sangat jelas untuk mmenunjukan bahwa mereka masih kuat dan tak kalah kuat dari kita. Tapi aku yakin bahwa fraksi iblis masih yang terkuat!"

Rias tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Fraksi iblis walau sudah tidak sekuat dulu, tapi masih tetap menjadi yang terkuat di antara 3 fraksi Bible. Ini karena keberadaan 2 Super Devils yang menduduki top 10 Strongest Being in the World, Ajuka dan Sirzech.

Dengan adanya mereka berdua, Rias yakin fraksi malaikat tak bisa melakukan apapun selain merendah!

"Aku pikir perkataanmu terlalu percaya diri Rias."

"Sona?"

Rias menoleh kesamping dan menemukan sosok gadis iblis bertubuh mungil yang memegang kaca mata miliknya, terlihat sedang membersihkannya. Sona mengenakan kacamatanya krmbali dan menatap serius kearah Rias dan Akeno.

"Apa maksudmu Kaichou? Aapa yang dikatakan Bochou memang benar. Sekuat apapun mereka, fraksi iblis tak aka bisa dikalahkan. Kekuatan para malaikat akan melemah jauh jika rumor itu benar."

Sona tetap tak goyah pendirian mendengar perkataan Akeno yang mendukung Rias. Sona tahu betul situasi dan kecerdasannya bermain saat menganalisis situasi seperti ini.

"Kalian melupakan manusia yang kita temui saat melawan Kokabiel. Apakah latar belakang mereka sederhana? Bisa saja mereka adalah anggota sebuah organisasi dibawah fraksi malaikat. Sama seperti Human Battle Fraction dari mythology Shinto. Kekuatan fraksi malaikat mungkin diatas bayangan kita. Kokabiel bahkan tanpa pikir panjang langsung kabur saat melihat mereka. Kalian pikir ini bisa sesederhana itu?"

Sona membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun kebawah dan berjalan kearah jendela yang tadi digunakan Rias untuk melihat kearah luar. Sona menyimpitkan matanya saat melihat sebuah portal emas muncul dilapangan. Para malaikat terlihat masih membuat jalan.

"Fraksi malaikat sudah sangat lama menutup diri setelah kematian God Bible. Bisa saja selama menutup diri, mereka menyiapkan kekuatan lebih untuk menutupi kekuatan mereka yang melemah. Intinya, aku ingin kalian menjaga sikap kalian. Kalau tidak,,,,,,"

Sona berbalik menatap 2 iblis yang mendengarkan dengan raut terkejud. Terlihat jelas bahwa mereka tak memikirkan situasinya sejauh itu. Sona kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya yang sengaja di jeda.

"Kalian bisa saja menjadi iblis yang memicu peperangan 3 fraksi."

...

Stap Stap Stap

Suasana ruangan terlihat memanas hanya dengan kedatangan fraksi malaikat. Azazel terlihat berkeringat ketika tatapannya melihat kilatan membunuh dari wajah Michael yang tertuju kepada Sirzech. Terlihat jelas ada suatu masalah di antara mereka berdua.

'Maa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku kehilangan murid tersayangku dan sekarang ada konflik yang tak aku ketahui. Apakah rencanaku agar membuat perdamaian antara 3 fraksi tak bisa di lakukan?'

Sirzech yang mendapatkan tatapan membunuh itu mengeryit bingung, tapi dia kemudian membalasnya juga. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah pemimpin para iblis, jika dia berikap lemah, itu akan merendahkan bangsanya sendiri.

"Saaa benar – benar hari yang panas! Apakah kau merasakannya, Enkidu?"

"Memang benat. Jika ada Naruto, semuanya akan lebih menarik."

"Hahahahaha dia pasti akan menambah panas suasana ini."

Suara datang dari luar dan seketika wajah Michael langsung berubah lembut seperti biasa. Sirzech juga menghilangkan aura membunuhnya dan menatap kearah pintu. Sirzech bisa merasakan aura manusia ada di balik pintu tersebut.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok manusia berkulit coklat yang mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang Pharaoh. Di sampingnya terdapat sosok perempuan cantik yang sukses membuat Azazel melotot.

'Bukankah dia orang yang bersama anak kecil di taman Kuoh? Apa dia ada hubungannua dengan pihak malaikat?'

"Tunggu! Siapa kalian berdua? Kenapa manusia seperti kalian ada di sini?"

Ajuka yang masih berdiri di samping kursinya seperti pemkimpin yang lain menyimpitkan matnya saat melihat kedatangan Ozy bersama krcantikan di sampingnya. Jujur bagi Ajuka, perempuan itu sangat cantik. Tapi aura miliknya sangat dingin hingga hampir membuatnya menggigil.

Ozy hanya menyeringai angkuh dan menatap kearah Michael. Michael mengangguk mengerti atas tatapan Ozy dan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Dia adalah salah satu raja manusia yang di akui ayah sebelum kematiannya. Ozymandiaz, Raja dari Kerajaan yang bertempat di segitiga bermuda. Dia di sini untuk mewakili Heaven serta manusia fraksi Bible di Vatican. Apakah kalian keberatan?"

**TBC**

**Halooo!**

**Ketemu lagi dengan saya. Di sini saya langsung update mumpung besok ada ujian. Doa in biar lancar ya? Kalau di doa in lancar. Mungkin update fic ini juga akan sama lancarnya gak seperti dulu lagi.**

**Hmm untuk para komentator fic ini. Saya ucapkan terimakasih dan saya mau tanya pada kalian nih. Apakah menurut kalian cerita ini belibet? Ataukah cerita ini udah mainstream? Huhuhu saya mohon komennya.**

**Akhir kata dari saya...**

**Jalan-jalan di pasar sapi**

**Di jalan ketemu suparmi**

**Author Nero mau undur diri**

**Semoga besok bisa bertemu lagi**

**^_^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate/Grand Order : Kaosu no Sekai no Kyuseishu**

**By**

**NERO**

SEMUA HAL DIDALAM BERDASARKAN IMAJINASI SAYA, TAPI SETIAP KARAKTER MEMILIKI PENCIPTANYA MASING – MASING.

OHH YA, I AM COME BACK GAESS!

...

Srinkkk

Sebuah percikan api terlihat jelas saat ujung tombak berwarna merah diseret perlahan menggores tanah yang kekerasannya melebihi besi. Tombak itu di pegang oleh sebuah tangan seorang pemuda pirang yang mengenakan armor emas GilPrototype.

Lawannya adalah sosok anggun yang membawa pedang bercahaya ditangannya. Armor perak miliknya berkibar dan mata hijau jernih menatap lawan sparingnya dengan serius.

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu tersenyum kecil dan terus melangkah ke depan dengan menyeret tombak merahnya dengan santai. Tombak ini adalah versi pertama Gae Bolg dan memiliki 1000 kekuatan kutukan bagi lawan.

"Bagaimana tentang Excalibur yang aku berikan? Apakah sudah kau berikan kepada Lion Heart?"

Swush

Srett

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di hadapan Arthuria. Naruto memberikan goresan tombak dari bawah keatas yang mampu dihindari dengan mudah oleh Arthuria dengan memiringkan tubuhnya. Jejak parit panjang tercetak jelas akibat ayunan tadi.

"Hadiah yang sangat baik."

Swushh

Naruto menarik tombaknya dan menahan tebasan pedang Excalibur Arthuria hingga menyebabkannya terseret jauh kebelakang. Pijakannya hancur berkeping-keping hingga tanah dibelakangnya naik keatas membentuk tebing setinggi 18 meter.

"Richard sudah menerimanya dan sangat senang."

Arthuria melesat kedepan dan mengarahkan tebasan full power kearah Naruto. Dengan kuda – kuda yang kokoh, Naruto mampu menahannya dan menyebabkan gelombang kejut kuat dibelakangnya. Membelah tebing dan menciptakan parit panjang.

"Aku senang kalau begitu."

Naruto menyeringai saat mereka bertatap muka dalam posisi Naruto menahan tebasan full power Arthuria tanpa kekuatan tambahan Excalibur. Hanya kekuatan murni serta sedikit tambahan Mana Burst tipe angin miliknya.

Dank

Naruto menghentakan tombaknya ke depan hingga menimbulkan tanah pijakan mereka berubah menjadi kawah lebar. Arthuria tersentak kebelakang dan melangkah kebelakang satu langkah, menimbulkan celah bagi Naruto.

Swushh

Dank restt bang swushh blaarrr

Ledakan beruntun disertai kerusakan lingkungan terjadi saat Naruto dengan liar mengayunkan tombaknya kearah Arthuria yang sedang kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi Arthuria dijuluki Raja Ksatria bukan tanpa alasan!

Dalam keadaan itu, Arthuria secara reflek menggeser pusat keseimbangan pada kaki dan langsung menahan semua serangan menggunakan bilah lebar pedang Excalibur. Teknik pertahanan unik ini menahan tusukan dan hempasan tombak Naruto dengan sempurna.

Srettt

Naruto menarik tombaknya kebelakang tubuh dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap Arthuria yang masih memasang posisi bertahan. Kejadian ini berlangsung kurang dari 1 detik!

"Aku akan senang jika kau menjadi istriku sebagai balasannya."

"Omong kosong!"

Arthuria membuka 5 segel Excalibur dan segera menebaskannya kedepan. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tombak yang tergenggam erat dibelakang punggung. Energi merah meresap dari tombak ketangan Naruto membantuk lapisan armor merah layaknya tangan iblis.

"Gae Bolg : Cursed Armor."

Desis Naruto sambil menghempaskan tombaknya untuk menahan tebasan Arthuria. Tak mau berhenti hanya dengan 1 tebasan, Arthuria terus menebaskan Excalibur dengan kuat kearah Naruto. Tak mau kalah, Naruto juga membalas sesekali dan menahan setiap serangan.

Keduanya tak ada yang mau mundur 1 langkahpun. Bahkan saat pijakan mereka sudah tak berbentuk serta dimensi pertempuran sudah tidak karuan. Tak ada diantara keduanya serius bertarung.

"hattt!"

Naruto menaikan intensitas kekuatannya dan meledakkan kekuatan otot lengan sampai batas maksimal. Kekuatan fisik keturunan 2/4 dewa primodial melawan tubuh demi dragon. Seharusnya imbang karena Arthuria menggunakan mana Burst, tapi karena hentakan itu mendadak, Arthuria tak siap dan terbang jauh kebelakang.

Swushh Blarr Duarr Sreeeetttt

Arthuria terlempar dan memantul ditanah secara menyakitkan sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan cara mengerem dengan cara menusukkan Excalibur ketanah, menimbulkan goresan panjang ditanah

"Kau lengah!"

Naruto muncul tepat di hadapat Arthuria yang baru saja mendongak. Ujung tombak Gae Bolg 2 cm lagi melubangi dahi Arthuria. Tapi secara mengejutkan tombak Gae Bolg menembusnya seperti hantu.

"Avalon!"

Naruto berteriak marah dan segera melompat kebelakang, menghindari tebasan pedang Excalibur. Arthuria tidak mengijinkan Naruto bernafas dan langsung mengejar Naruto yang melompat keatas.

Swushh

Arthuria muncul diatas Naruto yang melayang diudara tanpa bisa mengelak. Kedua tangan Arthuria menggenggam Excalibur diatas kepala dan dengan sangat kejam, Arthuria menebaskannya kearah Naruto setelah melepas 10 segel Excalibur.

"Ghuaahhh! Kau curang."

Blarrr

Sinar emas meledak kebawah dan langsung membentuk kubah raksasa yang mampu menelan 1 buah benua di bumi. Kekuatan Excalibur tidaklah selemah ini! Masih ada 2 lapis **Song of Miracle** yang menghalangi kekuatan Excalibur.

Jika 2 segel itu dilepaskan Arthuria, bahkan naga tingkat Albion hanya bisa menguap dalam sekali tebasan. Sayangnya Arthuria hanya bisa melepas 1 saja dan itu sudah 10x lebih kuat dari sekarang.

"Jangan bilang kau kalah hanya dengan satu tebasan! Apakah ini yang disebut Raja Pahlawan?"

Arthuria berteriak keras sambil terjun kebawah. Dunia buatan ini ratusan kali lebih luas dari permukaan bumi, jadi serangan tadi tak berdampak banyak pada dunia buatan ini.

"Gzzzz jika kau menginginkannya..."

Swosshhhh

Naruto muncul ditengah kawah dengan sebagian armor hancur. Tapi yang menakjubkan tubuhnya tak terluka sama sekali. Naruto menatap kearah Arthuria yang terjun kebawah. Excalibur siap di tebaskan kebawah dan cahayanya terlihat seperti ekor komet.

"AKAN AKU BERIKAN PADAMU!"

Naruto berteriak dengan diikuti melonjaknya prana divine dari dalam tubuhnya. Cahaya Gae Bolg membara dengan cahaya mengerikan dan aura Gae Bolg menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto sebelum akhirnya mengeras membentuk armor setan.

Armor full plate tanpa celah dengan helmnya berupa kepala naga iblis yang memiliki tanduk seperti kambing gunung. Aura merah kehitaman menguar dan mengaburkan setiap pandangan akan wujudnya yang sebenarnya.

"Ghraaaaaaaaaa!"

Teriakan kuat membuat udara terhempas dengan kuat hingga tanah ikut gemetar. Naruto dalam mode huru-hara terkuat class Lancer menusukkan Gae Bolg untuk diadu dengan Excalibur.

Kaboommmmmm!

...

"Neee apa yang kau makan itu, Zero?"

Sosok pemuda berambut merah bermata hijau jernih yang mengenakan pakaian seoarang jendral militer beserta pin warna – warni bertanya kepada sosok gadis loli berambut pirang didepannya.

2 orang itu berada di dalam ruangan dengan fasilitas 2 sofa merah yang saling berhadapan dan sebuah meja sebagai pemisah. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat mangkuk putih besar yang di dalamnya terdapat massa putih dalam jumlah besar.

"hmm? Ini adalah Marsmallow."

Loli bernama Zero itu memasukkan marsmallow kedalam mulutnya hingga pipinya sedikit membesar. Tangannya mengambil 1 lagi marsmallow dan memakannya kembali dengan wajah tenang.

Pemuda berpakaian jendral militer itu terdiam sesaat dan menengok ke arah sekitar seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Hal itu di perhatikan Zero dan dengan tatapan bingung yang imut, Zero menanyakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang anda cari, Tuan?"

"Ow... aku mencari sarapan kita. Apakah kau sudah menyiapkannya?"

Glup

Zero menelan makanan di mulutnya dan menatap pemuda yang dia panggil 'tuan' sebelum akhirnya kembali mengambil Marsmallow dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut untuk dikunyah dan di telan kedalam perut.

"Sarapan kita adalah Marsmallow."

"Bagaimana dengan cemilannya? Bukankan ini termasuk cemilan?"

Zero yang akan memasukkan marsmallow kedalam mulutnya langsung berhenti dan mengambil sesuatu di saku baju miliknya. Benda itu adalah buku kecil yang sudah sangat akrap bagi hampir semua orang di dunia.

"Sarapan dan cemilan kita adalah Marsmallow. Kita kehabisan uang akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku membeli banyak marsmallow untuk cemilan dan makanan. Ini akan menghemat pengeluaran kita."

"oww..."

Pemuda itu terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan seketika sebuah pertanyaan muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang?"

"Marsmallow."

"Makan malam?"

"Marsmallow."

Dongg

"Sudah aku duga."

Pemuda itu oleng ke kanan mendengar setiap jawaban yang sesuai dugaannya. Pemuda berpakaian militer itu menghela nafas dan mulai menerima nasip sarapan Marsmellow. Bagaimanapun Orderan akhir – akhir ini menurun gara – gara rumor pertemuan 3 fraksi.

"Ini semua salah, Tuan!"

"Heee? Kenapa ini jadi salahku? Ini karena pertemuan 3 fraksi apapun itu. Jika tidak, akan ada banyak permintaan untuk kita."

"Huh! Kita masih bisa meminta pada Counterpart Tuan untuk mengatasi masalah keuangan. Tapi Tuan malah tidak mau melakukannya. Tuan bahkan menolak tawaran darinya."

Zero memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan memasukkan Marsmellow kedalam mulutnya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dan menaikan topi militer yang dia kenakan. Tatapannya berubah santai dan menatap kearah kanan, tepat kelorong menuju sebuah lift canggih.

"Maa bagaimanapun kita mempunyai kemampuan. Jadi kenapa kita harus bergantung pada orang lain? Apalagi aku merasa aneh saat bertemu dengannya. Walau wajah kita berbeda, kita adalah 1 orang sama dari dunia berbeda."

"Jika di Magmel saja apa saja bisa terjadi. Kenapa hal seperti ini tak bisa terjadi?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar ketika mendengar perkataan Zero dan akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar juga. Kalau di ingat, kita datang ke dunia ini gara-gara melawan Spaceticter. Takdir yang tak aku percayai sepertinya mempermainkan kita."

"Tapi berkat semua itu, Tuan bisa mendapatkan kekuatan **PrimalChaos. **Energi penciptaan terkuat bagi Lacter seperti kita. Aku bahkan tak yakin ada yang bisa mengalahkan Tuan. Aku rasa Shuin juga tak akan bisa mengalahkan Tuan."

Pemuda itu tersenyum sesaat dan pandangannya menerawang jauh, mengingat sosok yang sudah dia jadikan kakak dan idolanya. Dia penasaran bagaimana kabarnya saat ini. Terakhir kali, Shuin masih di rumah dan makan Ramen.

Tingtong

"Hmm?"

Zero menghentikan kunyahannya dan memfokuskan pendengarannya. Suara bel kembali berdering dan dengan segera, Zero menelan makanannya.

"Biar aku yang menyambutnya."

"Hmm."

...

Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan 3 fraksi dan kabar tentang pertemuan itu masih tidak diketahui. Tapi ada sumber mengatakan bahwa di Kuoh Akademi sudah terdapat Angel yang menyamar menjadi murid serta gubernur malaikat jatuh menjadi guru.

Desas-desus juga beredar di kalangan makhluk supranatural bahwa ada beberapa sosok manusia yang menjadi pendukung fraksi Angel. Tak ada yang tahu kebenaran itu sampai 1 bulan setelah pertemuan.

Dimana ada kabar yang sengaja disebar bahwa ada 3 kerajaan besar manusia yang berada di Segitiga Bermuda. Kerajaan itu di dirikan oleh God sebelum kepergiannya dan dikatakan akan mendukung malaikat apapun yang terjadi.

Goncangan kabar ini sampai pada berbagai pemimpin Mythology dan pada akhirnya mereka mengirimkan berbagai perwakilan untuk datang kesana. Hasilnya sangat mengejudkan!

Para utusan itu melihat sebuah dunia luar biasa yang bahkan bisa membuat teknologi Asgard ketinggalan jauh. Arsitektur Greek dibuat seperti gubuk reot, dan kekuatan tempur rakyat mereka juga sangat luar biasa.

Ada juga rumor yang tak kalah mengejudkan tentang 'kebangkitan manusia' ini. Rumor itu membahas tentang sosok manusia legendaris berjulukan Angura yang ternyata bagian dari kekuatan besar itu.

Angura adalah legenda hidup umat manusia karena sudah ada semenjak dulu sekali. Rumor bahwa dia adalah manusia terkuat serta umurnya yang panjang sudah cukup membuat para pemimpin mythology gemetar.

Angura diketahui bekerja dan dapat di sewa untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tapi hanya ada makhluk tertentu yang mengetahui tempat tinggalnya serta hanya kasus tertentu juga yang bisa dia terima. Intinya tidak semua misi yang di tawarkan dia menerimanya.

Para pengguna Secred Gear dan magus menghormatinya karena kekuatannya yang bahkan mampu membuat para pemimpin mythology datang meminta bantuannya.

Tapi semua tak mengetahui bahwa Angura memiliki nama asli sebagai...

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

...

"Kau benar-benar ikut, Zero?"

"Hm! Aku ingin mencoba armor keren itu."

"Maa terserah kau saja kalau begitu."

Pemuda berpakaian militer itu menggaruk pipinya kebingungan mendengar jawaban dari Zero. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di _Shinkansen_(?) dan duduk berdampingan. Suasana terlihat sepi karena ini adalah jam terakhir keberangkatan.

Mari kita mulai menjelaskan dari awal. Nama pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Counterpart dari Gilgamesh/Naruto dari dunia ini. Jadi kita anggap saja dia sebagai Uzumaki oke? Oke aja dah.

Uzumaki mengupas sebuah permen pentol dan memberikannya pada seorang gadis kecil di samping kirinya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat terkejud sebelum akhirnya menerima pemberian Uzumaki dan berterimakasih.

Nama gadis itu adalah **Kanou**, anak dari pemimpin Yokai Kyoto yang meminta bantuannya untuk menjaga sang ibu, Yasaka. Kalian pasti bingung dengan situasinya kan? Akan aku jelaskan kalau begitu.

Pada adegan sebelumnya, di mana Zero membuka pintu setelah naik 2 km menuju permukaan menggunakan Lift. Zero menerima sebuah paket berbentuk kotak dari seorang yang di kenal sebagai **Hundred Face Assassin.**

Zero menerima paket itu dan segera membukanya bersama Uzumaki. Ternyata isi paket itu adalah 2 benda berbentuk kotak berwarna putih dengan garis cahaya biru membentuk bayangan 'Masa Depan' bagi siapa saja.

Ada total 2 dan setelah mereka memegangnya, ke dua benda tersebut terhisap kedalam jiwa dan menyatu dengan mereka berdua. Tak hanya itu saja, ada pesan yang mengalir di otak Uzumaki tentang beberapa hal.

Salah satunya adalah keadaan panas dunia supranatural serta keluhan Counterpart yang mengatakan bahwa namanya menjadi Gilgamesh lagi (?). Ini terjadi karena dia adalah seorang pemimpin Kerajaan besar serta nama 'Naruto' di anggap tidak terlalu keren.

Oke, pada bagian itu Uzumaki ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup. Namanya adalah nama yang keren! Bagaimana mungkin itu tidak cocok dengan Uruk? Kalau Uzumaki ingin, 3 kerajaan itu sudah dia rendam kedalam darah!

Pesan lainnya membuat kebahagiaan bagi Uzumaki. Pesan itu adalah tentang MC fic ini! Sekarang Gilgamesh bukan lagi MC melainkan hanya pemeran sampingan! Ini membuat Uzumaki merasa bersuka cita. Gaji Main Character gak main – main uy!

Dan soal program Grand Order, masih sama seperti yang di rencanakan. Uzumaki-ekhm Naruto masih menjadi ujung tombak utamanya.

Tugasnya adalah untuk *bibbb* dan *biibbb*. Hehehehehe sensor dulu yah? Author lagi main rahasia nih. Lagipula cepat atau lambat semuanya akan teruangkap. Bukan begitu?

Balik ke topik awal. Setelah mendapatkan kotak yang ternyata adalah **Battle Suit** itu, seminggu kemudian datang Kanou yang memiliki penampilan menyedihkan. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan lebam.

Usut punya usut, Kanou sebbenarnya di antar para pengawal. Tapi mereka dalam perjalanan mengalami nasip sial dengan bertemu para Majutsu jahat. Jadi Kanou ingin di jadikan tumbal ritual dan akhirnya mereka bentrok.

Para pengawal elite kalah jumlah dan modar di tempat. Kanou kabur dan sampai pada tempat Angura tepat waktu. Hmm pada waktu itu Zero membuka pintu dan mendapati pemandangan menyedihkan Kanou.

Para Majutsu sampai tak lama dan kemudian dihancurkan puluhan rudal kendali buatan Zero. Untung Zero dalam mood buruk setelah di goda Naruto. Jika moodnya baik, para Majutsu beserta kota Tokyo akan meledak terkena bom nuklir.

Kemudian Kanou masuk bersama Zero dan bertemu Naruto. Mereka membicarakan masalah Yasaka yang di racuni hingga membuat usia Yasaka menjadi muda dan tak bisa bangun dari tidur.

Naruto dan Zero hanya bisa keringat jatuh mendengar kata 'semakin muda' jika tidak ada efek samping seperti mati suri bukankah itu sangat bagus bagi manusia? Tapi ada masalah menyertainya selain mati suri.

Kekuatan Yasaka juga menurun sesuai usianya dan bahkan ingatan saat dia dewasa juga menghilang. Ini di ketahui semenjak para pemimpin Yokai mencoba menelusuri alam bawah sadar Yasaka dan menyadarkannya.

Bukannya menemukan Yasaka, mereka malah menemukan penemuan bahwa ingatan Yasaka memudar satu per satu sesuai semakin mudanya Yasaka. Selain itu, kecepatan proses 'menjadi muda' sangatlah cepat! Sekitar 2 tahun sehari.

Usia Yasaka adalah 634 tahun. Sekarang sudah 4 bulan berlalu hingga usia Yasaka saat ini adalah 349 tahun. Ekor yang menandakan kekuatannya juga menurun 3 ekor hingga berdampak besar pada kekuatannya.

Untung ada sebuah artifac yang di simpan salah seorang tetua. Artifac itu mampu membuat kekuatan Yasaka tak lagi menurun walau usianya semakin muda di ikuti oleh ingatannya yang menghilang secara bertahap.

Tak di ketahui siapa yang meracuni Yasaka, tapi yang jelas Naruto di pekerjakan oleh Mythology Shinto lewat Kanou untuk membantu Yasaka. Mengingat Yokai adalah salah satu pilar kekuatan, para dewa di Takamagahara tak akan diam saja.

Tapi ada masalah tentang hal ini menurut Naruto. Jelas Kanou hanyalah anak kecil. Jika para dewa itu memang menganggap Yasaka penting, mereka seharusnya mengirimkan utusan kuat seperti pesuruh dewa atau bahkan dewa diplomasi.

Naruto pikir ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan masalah internal Mythology Shinto hingga mereka mengirim bocah Kanou ini untuk memintanya membantu. Astagah, jika informasi dari Gilgamesh tidak salah, para iblis muda merepotkan itu pasti juga akan datang.

Hmmm jangan bilang ini semua adalah ulah mereka? Bisa jadi. Fraksi malaikat jatuh dan iblis itu psti sangat bernafsu makan besar.

Ngomong-ngomong, 3 fraksi tidaklah bekerja sama. Hanya malaikat jatuh dan iblis yang bekerja sama. Fraksi malaikat tak akan pernah bekerja sama dengan iblis yang serakah itu. Lagipula kenapa malaikat harus bekerja sama dengan iblis?

Zinkkkk

Naruto dkk turun dan segera pergi dengan naik taksi. Sebenarnya mereka sudah sampai di Kyoto dari tadi menggunakan sihir teleportasi Kanou. Tapi karena medan khusus yang ada di Kyoto. Teleportasi hanya bisa dilakukan di luar Kyoto. Jadi mereka harus melakukan perjalanan secara manual.

Hup hup hup

Perjalanan terasa hening sejenak dan hanya di temani suara kunyahan Zero yang memakan Marsmellow. Naruto terlihat berkeringat melihat marsmellow di tangan Zero. Sumpah Naruto tak ingin memakannya lagi!

'Syukurlah kita mendapat misi!'

Batin Naruto berteriak kegirangan karena sebentar lagi terbebas dari marsmellow. Rasa marsmellow memang manis, tapi bagi Naruto itu terlalu manis bagi lidahnya. Naruto lebih cocok memakan Mie Ramen ataupun Mie Mantap.

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa penutup telinga itu, Zero? Kita sedang berpergian jauh. Berpakaianlah lebih baik."

Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan agar situasi tidak mati. Zero menanggapi dengan dahi mengeryit dan mendengus kesal.

"Goshujin! Ini bukan penutup telinga asal kau tahu saja. Untuk pakaian..."

Zero menatap aneh kearah Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian jendral militer. Di lihat dari manapun, Naruto terlihat seperti Cisplayer dan untuk alasan itulah di setiap perjalanan mereka mendapatkan perhatian lebih.

Untung ini sudah tengah malam dan tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang. Jika ini adalah sore hari, akan ada banyak turis asing maupun dalam negeri yang ingin berfoto bersama Naruto...

"Hei! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Anda seharusnya sadar diri. Di lihat dari manapun, saya yang lebih 'normal'."

Naruto cemberut mendengar perkataan Zero dan menghela nafasnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kejendela taksi dan melihat sebuah kekai terbentuk di suatu gedung. Naruto menyimpitkan mata sebelum mendengus pelan.

"Klien-san, apakah ada konflik internal di Yokai Kyoto?"

Nada bicara dan aura di sekitar Naruto berubah di ikuti penghalang spasial yang mengisolasi suara. Ini adalah energi spasial yang di berikan oleh Gilgamesh kepadanya. Energi yang unik karena ini bukanlah energi sihir.

Kanaou terlihat terkejud mendengar pertanyaan Naruto dan meremas pakaian miliknya. Naruto yang melihat Kanou terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya hanya memalingkan wajahnya kembali kearah jendela.

"Jadi begitu. Kebangkitan Yamata no Orochi membuat klan Orochi memisahkan diri dari Kyoto. Bisa jadi ini ada kaitannya dengan ibumu bukan?"

Naruto tanpa melirik mengungkapkan apa yang dia ketahui setelah melihat dan mendengar sesuatu di balik kekai yang melindungi gedung tak terpakai tadi. Naruto tadi mengirimkan 1 set drone menggunakan kekuatannya dan sampai saat ini terus mengawasi.

"Bagaimana anda tahu?"

Kanou terlihat terkejud mendengar ucapan Naruto yang tepat sasaran. Memang secara kebetulan yang aneh, Yamata no Orochi bangkit kembali bahkan dengan kekuatan yang lebih hebat. Tak hanya itu saja, klan Orochi juga meninggalkan Kyoto dan di duga mengikuti Yamata no Orochi.

Hal yang berbahaya adalah Yasaka terkena racun dan kekhawatiran para pemimpin Yokai atas watak Yamata no Orochi dengan nama asli Orochimaru. Sudah terkenal luas bahwa Orochimaru menyimpan dendam kepada keturunan Yokai Kitsune sejak kekalahannya melawan Kyuubi dulu.

Bisa jadi dalang di balik tumbangnya Yasaka adalah karena Orochimaru.

"Jadi itu benar. Aku harap kau menyiapkan pasukan Yokai atau menghubungi Amaterasu. 1 minggu lagi kalian akan di serang."

"Hah!"

**TBC**

**Haloo Minna!**

**Apakah kalian baik-baik saja? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja dan puasanya gak bolong bagi laki-laki hehehehehe. Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada yang review.**

**Buat pertanyaan tentang wujud Arthuria. Saya akan jawab dia adalah versi Lancer. Lancer biasa loh ya bukan yang Alter. Saya suka sama Armor dan aura dewasa di sekitarnya. **

**Hahahahahhhaa pasti kalian tidak menyangka bahwa MCnya adalah Naruto dari dimensi lain. Hehehe inspirasi setelah nonton Gouju no Magmel. Saya suka konsep kekuatan Lactor dan si loli Zero.**

**Khuohkhuohkhuoh! Dia hampir mirip dengan pacar saya. Sifat maksud saya. Kalau cantik mah, pacar saya kalah cantik. Kalau pendek mungkin sama pendeknya hahahahaha.**

**Oke hanya sampai di sini dulu. Padahal saya sedang ujian, tapi malah ngetik story. Yaahh tak apalah, yang penting happy aja. **

**Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa dan jangan lupa doakan saya dapat nilai bagus di pelajaran Fisika sama MTK oke?**


End file.
